The present disclosure relates to the technical field of semiconductors, and particularly, to a one glass solution touch panel and a fabricating method thereof.
The One Glass Solution (OGS) touch screen integrates the conductive glass and the protective glass onto one piece of glass, which can save one layer of glass and reduce the cost of one attachment, decrease the weight and thickness of the touch screen, and improve the transmittance of the touch screen, thereby achieving the advantages of a simple, light, and thin structure with a good transparency, and having a wide market prospect.
The fabricating procedure of the OGS touch screen includes a sensor process and an attachment process. The sensor process forms a black matrix, an electrode, etc. on a substrate to fabricate a touch panel, and the attachment process attaches the touch panel to the display screen to fabricate a touch screen. Protective adhesive will be coated on the substrate after the sensor process to prevent the substrate from being damaged in the attachment process. But the substrate is still damaged in the sensor process, which decreases the yield rate of the OGS touch panel.